Secrets in the Shadows: Last Sacrifice
by jsd ivashkov
Summary: "I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back."  It was as if my heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces, and each jagged piece was cutting me from the inside out.  Set after Spirit Bound, my version of Last Sacrifice. My first fanfic... Please read!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

I felt dazed, like I was waking up from a dream. Only it would be better described as a nightmare. I was trapped, and my eyes contemplated opening. Only I knew my surroundings so well that I really did prefer the darkness. As much as I wanted to leave here, I knew it would be worse when I did. Much worse. But, oh how I longed to see my friends again. I could even hug my mum right now, that's how desperate I was for company.

The past three months had been spent with no contact from the outside world. The cell I had been locked away in was about 3x2m and aside from the single bed in the corner completely empty. I now realised, the tallies they always showed you in the movies that were the 'criminals ways of counting their days' were utter bullshit. Firstly, they didn't even give me a pen or piece of chalk, and there was no way in hell I'd cut myself just to count my time in this miserable place, not when I was counting in my head. And secondly, wouldn't criminals think to just ask their jailers? Though I doubted the guardians outside the bars of my cell would say anything to the girl who was thought to have killed their queen.

Oh yeah, did I mention that's why I'm here? Some bastard stole my stake and drove it straight through Queen Tatiana's heart. Of course the Moroi thought to suspect me: aside from the obvious fact that my stake was used, I had on numerous occasions mouthed off to the queen, calling her a 'sanctimonious bitch' and the like. As if that wasn t enough, she had suspected a romantic involvement with her great-nephew and myself; though it wasn't true at first, the night of her murder we had come close to having sex. Then there was also the matter of the ridiculous age law, decreeing dhampirs eligible to graduate at the age of 16. I had made my opinions on the stupidity of this law known, only to find out after Tatiana's death that she had done it for the greater good. However, if my best friend, Lissa, had been able to vote the law would not have been passed. The 'Quorum' says that she needs another family member to take her place on the council, which is possibly one of the worst laws the Moroi have ever come up with.

So now I have to find Lissa's half sibling (who Tatiana tipped me off about) from inside the four walls of my cell. I have thought long and hard these past months to no avail, and all that's left now is to wait for my trial, which is tomorrow. It's probably going to result in my execution, and then nobody will ever find the illegitimate son or daughter of Eric Dragomir. I could probably tell Adrian and Liss about it before they put me on trial; though I'm doubting I'll be allowed to see visitors, Adrian and Lissa's element are a large help.

You see, every Moroi specialises in one of the five elements: air, fire, water, earth or spirit. Up until recently, everyone had forgotten spirit existed, and those who had it were generally thought to have not specialised. I suppose we would have thought the same for Lissa, if not for one thing. In the car accident that killed her parents and her brother Andre a few years ago, I should have died. Well, technically I did. Something inside Lissa awakened the spirit and she brought me back, making me shadow-kissed and giving me some interesting abilities. I can see ghosts, though I really would rather not be able to. But I also have a bond with Liss, and it allows me to know her thoughts and feel her emotions. So yeah, then aside from Lissa's awesome healing abilities, she has spirit-induced super compulsion though all Moroi have compulsion to a certain extent and can see auras, which Adrian taught her. Because all spirit users can do different things, Adrian can't heal as well as Lissa, though he's learning. He can, however, walk through people's dreams, which has been useful in some cases. Mostly, it just gets annoying. I would need it to tell him about the illegitimate Dragomir, so I needed him to know that I wanted to see him tonight. I doubted the guards would tell him that though, as they never were really that helpful, especially when Dimitri had been locked away down here.

Ah, Dimitri. As usual, my thoughts had wandered to him. He had been my mentor back when I attended St. Vladimir s Academy, a school for Moroi and dhampirs. After the car accident, Lissa and I had run away and lived among humans for two years. Dimitri had been among the guardians who came and took us back to the academy. Headmistress Kirova hadn't wanted me back, but Dimitri had argued my case and agreed to mentor me. We grew closer, and when the psycho Victor Dashkov had kidnapped Lissa for her healing abilities, he placed Dimitri and I under a lust charm, which had resulted to me nearly losing my virginity to him then and there. After that we tried keeping our distance, but then the night of the school's attack, we gave in to each other. It was amazing, but in the rescue mission that we were both part of, he was turned into a Strigoi: an undead vampire who gets satisfaction from blood, power and killing. I followed him to Siberia to free him from that state, only to be taken as his blood whore and nearly turned myself. I ran away and killed him, or so I had thought.

A twisted chain of events had followed, and he was now a dhampir once more, thanks to spirit and Lissa's determination. I had since graduated and been flown to the Royal Court to get my guarding assignments before being prosecuted for high treason. Dimitri had told me he no longer loved me, and at the time I thought my heart would never heal, however I now know that I didn't need a Russian God to survive. Adrian Ivashkov had put the pieces of my broken heart back together, and I owed it to him to give him a chance after everything I'd put him through.

Anyway, how was I to contact Adrian? How could I possibly find Lissa's half sibling before my inevitable execution after tomorrow's trial? Was there a way to escape my impending fate?

Maybe I would wake up from this terrible nightmare. For now, only time would tell what was to become of me...

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so that's just a recap for anyone who doesn't remember. Though if you don't, I wonder why you're reading this? Haha. My first fanfic, please review... I'd love to know what you think. I wrote the next 5 chapters over the holidays, but I want to know people actually bother reading this, or I won't be very motivated :(**  
**So yeah... Just hit that button! :)**

**- Jess !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so thankyou so much for the great reviews! Michelle, 4everSmiles, xXedwardslambXx, disha, San, VAJunkie, Nikikae: all of you made my day when I read them :) I'm glad you like it! Now, after posting the last chapter I realise my chapters are a bit shorter than I thought they were so after I post the ones I've already written I'll try make them longer... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One:

Chapter One:

Now I'm generally not one to brag, but I've come up with some amazing plans in the past. Which makes it all the more frustrating and downright depressing that I can't come up with another epic plan right now. I tried thinking back to how most prison visits were initiated, but I hadn't visited anyone since Victor Dashkov...

That's it! Victor had slipped me a note that hinted at him exposing my relationship with Dimitri. I just needed to get a not to Adrian that would let him know I wanted him to dream walk. Only, Victor had higher connections who had made it possible for me to get that note. As for me, well, not that many people knew the notorious Rose Hathaway on a personal level, especially here at Royal Court. Getting anyone to pass that note on to Adrian seemed near impossible, and I was quickly running out of time.

Back to the drawing board, I suppose. I sighed, and the guardian nearest to me turned to look at me. I wondered if this guy would pass notes for me. He wasn't that much older than me, I decided. His pale blue eyes held my gaze and from what I could see, he had a pretty decent tan. I was jealous- three months in the same room hadn't really done wonders for me. Still, despite my disgusting skin that could almost beat a Moroi for paleness, I still had my womanly charm. Hell, I had even better: my Rose charm.

"Excuse me?" I began, my throat feeling raspy from weeks of silence.

The guardian froze, stunned with disbelief at the fact that I was talking. Then his guardian mask was back on, business as usual. "Yes, Miss Hathaway?"  
"I was wondering, um, well, can I see someone?"  
The outside corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk, almost like he was holding back laughter. I waited for a response, until I realised I wasn't going to get one.  
"What's so funny?" I snapped. "I'm being serious!"  
He regained some composure. "I figured that much. It's just, well, don't you remember anything about your first two weeks here?"  
"I try block unpleasant memories from my mind..."

My voice trailed off. I did remember the first two weeks, now that I thought about it. My friends and family, screaming to see me. Liss using compulsion to get in. Adrian showing up in my dreams every night. Yet I put an end to it all. I was in shock, after learning that I could be executed. I didn't want to see anyone, so I told the guards to keep them out. Turns out you can specifically request to see someone, or if you wish, UN-request. So I had 'unrequested' all of them. Man, I regretted that now.

I think the guardian must have seen my face fall at that thought, because he looked vaguely sympathetic when he next spoke. "What's the matter?"  
I sighed. Twice in five minutes, wow that's like, a record for me.  
"I just realised, I specifically told the guardians on duty not to let me have any visitors."  
"Yeah, stupid move on your part."  
Did he really just insult me? To my face? "Hey! That was so uncalled for. Besides, I didn't want anyone to see me back then. Now, well..."  
"You know you can ask to see people, right?"  
I stood there, shocked. My mouth opened to talk but I honestly think my tongue had frozen in place. I shut my mouth hastily, only to feel it fall open again. The guardian – whose name I still hadn't found out – laughed at my dumbstruck expression.  
"Didn't think of that then, I'm guessing?" Gosh, was he ever smug to have made me lose my composure.  
"Uh... You could say that."

Wow. The obvious answer right in front of me and I hadn't even thought of it. How embarrassing. I took a deep breath.  
"Okay, Guardian What's-Your-Face. I want to see Adrian Ivashkov."  
He froze, then smiled.  
"David." Did he hear me wrong?  
"Um, no? Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov? Ring any bells? You know. Queen's great-nephew, my, uh..."  
"Boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow. Darn it, what was with everyone but me being able to do that?  
"I guess you could say that... Maybe."  
"Hmm." He paused.  
"Hmm?" I questioned.  
"Nothing."  
"Whatever! So you do know who he is then?"  
"Of course. Who doesn't?" Man, was I confused. What was this guy on about?  
"Then why'd you call him David?"  
He looked away, and I saw him exchange meaningful eye contact with another guardian who looked like he was about to laugh his head off. I, however, didn't see anything remotely funny. They were simply wasting the limited time I had left. The guardian I had been talking to before turned back to face me, brushing dirty blond hair out of his eyes as he did. He wasn't that bad on the eyes, I decided. If not for the fact that he was currently pissing me off, he would actually be really hot.  
"Um, lady."  
Lady? What the-  
"My name. David's my name."

Oh. Wow. I could just feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed. How stupid could I get? This was just... Beyond humiliation. This was just cruel. How did I always manage to embarrass myself in the most ridiculous situations, like this? Kill me now.

"Oh. Um, hi, David." What a stupid line.  
He smiled, and wow. Yeah, he really was good-looking.  
"Guardian Litser, if you prefer."  
"Okay, David it is." He laughed.  
I was lost in his eyes. Like, wow. The only eyes that I loved more than them were emerald green.  
"Adrian," I sighed.  
David raised an eyebrow, again. "You really need to see him?"  
Oh boy. Did I ever.  
"Um, yeah. Like, now."  
Well, I wasn't really seeming to manage full sentences yet. But he got what I meant.  
"Alright..." He looked sceptical. But he could hardly refuse me, the state I was currently in.  
I mean, I could die tomorrow! Eek. I could hardly imagine dying. Like, one minute I'm breathing, and my hearts beating, all that living stuff. Then all of a sudden, it all stops. I shuddered. Scary thoughts I'm having lately.  
"- but I'll see what I can do." David finished.

Oh, shit. What had he said while I'd been thinking about dying?  
"Sorry, what?"  
"I just said I'll try find him for you. Unless you'd rather wait for him to show up here?"  
"No, no. But, um. If he's busy, can you just let him know to visit me tonight?"  
David looked confused. "He can't though. Prison visiting hours?"  
Yeah, I know. How ridiculous. Why would prisons have visiting hours?  
"I know that. Just tell him."  
"Okay..." Ha ha, his turn to be confused.  
"Thanks."  
And he left. Just like that, the other guardians pretended I didn't exist any more. Great, what friendly company I had. Oh well, nothing to do but wait for David to return now. Preferably with Adrian.

Seven thousand and one, seven thousand and two, seven thousand and three-

"Princess? What can I do for you?"

- seven thousand and six, seven thousand and seven-

"I need to see her. Rose. Please."

A voice I hadn't heard in months rang out to me. She really did sound like an angel. The numbers vanished from my head as I found myself hoping and praying, if God was even listening, that they would let her in. Though my relationship with God was rather sketchy, and I doubted he found me worth paying attention to. At least I could still hope, because every sermon said God loved us all... Right?

"Princess, I don't know that she wants to see you. I mean, she's still-"  
She cut him off. "It's been months. Just ask, please."  
Oh no, Liss. Don't use compulsion, or they might lock you up too. Not that I'd mind having my best friend with me in this hell hole, but they'd probably put charges on me for corrupting her or the like. With my trial tomorrow, another black mark on my record really wouldn't help. I really hoped that this guardian was susceptible to compulsion, or there could be some issues. Listening for signs of a struggle, I waited. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs to my dungeon. I let out the breath I hadn't been away I was holding as I saw the guardian from outside walk in, alone.

"Miss Rosemarie Hathaway?"  
Rosemarie? He knew I preferred Rose! God damn it, why was everyone so bloody formal all the time. I followed suit.  
"Yes, Guardian Mentel?"  
He grimaced. Probably expected me to put up more of a complaint about my name. "Princess Vasilisa is here to see you, if you will."  
Hmm. Even thought I'd seen this coming, it was hard to say yes, and even harder to say no. My prison restrictions dictated one visitor per day, and with my trial tomorrow, I needed to see Adrian. However, I knew for a fact it had been over seven thousand seconds since David had gone to find him- I'd counted them all. This could be my only hope.

I sighed. "Bring her in."

Guardian Mentel must have heard I was looking to speak to Adrian, because he looked astounded and momentarily incapable of speech. Then he simply stated, "Rose, remember that you can only see one visitor per day."  
Then after no hesitation on my part, he added, "I'll bring her down in a minute."  
He left, and I willed myself to slip into Lissa's head to see her reaction to that news. It had been at least two months since I had last tuned into her head, yet it felt as effortless as breathing.

She stood at the top of the stairwell, just through the main doors of the guardian HQ building. Anticipation filled her, as well as fear that I might say no to her visit. However, she figured that with my trial tomorrow there was no way I'd say no, unless I'd given in to the idea of death. Which I hadn't. She also worried that I was set on Adrian's visit, because she knew something about him that didn't want to dwell on, lest I found out. It was a fact that I'd have to hear it soon, and I'd probably demand that she tell me as soon as she walked down the stairs to my cell, but she tried not to think about it. What could have happened to him that would make her keep her thoughts from it, in case I found out? If he had died or been hospitalised, I would have to have heard by now. And nothing else could be that bad, could it? I suddenly regretted tuning Lissa out for the last few months. What if- No. He couldn't have. I hoped.

What if he had found another girl he loved more than me?

* * *

**Alright so I suppose that's a bit cliffy there. Sort of. I'm terrible at cliff hangers, I think, so that's about the best you should be expecting.. Hehe. Alright that's a combination of my chapter one and two so now I have to move chapters around a bit... But it's all a part of making chapters longer for my lovely readers :)**

**Let me know what you think, and review! Then I'll update :D**

**Love Jess:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, I just realised I haven't been putting in a disclaimer. Silly me. So, here we go: I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters, they all belong to the amazingly talented Richelle Mead- except David :) though I really do wish I owned Adrian!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Though my revelations had only taken moments, Guardian Mentel had, by this point in time, begun leading Lissa down the stairs toward my cell. I hastily arranged myself to look vaguely normal, when honestly I was starting to feel nauseous. It wasn't my Strigoi alert instincts kicking in, it just felt like I'd eaten too much and then gone for a really long run or something. I couldn't bear to think about Adrian, yet my thoughts were fixated on him. This feeling reminded me of Lissa when she thought about Christian. Did that mean... I loved Adrian? It couldn't possibly be true, although-

"Rose!"

Liss was practically jumping for joy at the sight of me. Never mind the fact that I probably stunk like Eddie's old gym socks, or that I was pale as a ghost. After such a long time, she was simply happy to see me, no matter what state I was in. And whoa, I could say the same about her. She looked impeccable, as usual. Her pale blond hair seemed to have gotten longer since I last saw her – though that was explainable – and she wore a navy blazer and pencil skirt ensemble, which made me wonder where she'd just come from. A meeting perhaps? Either way, she looked stunning and I couldn't believe it had only been a few months since I'd last seen her. It felt like an eternity.

"Lissa! Wow, it's been forever! I'm so sorry I wouldn't let you see me, I just..." I trailed off, unsure if she'd understand my reasoning. From the sympathetic feelings I was getting through the bond (and the look on her face) I knew she'd see why I did it if I just tried to explain it to her.  
"I was just... In shock. I mean, finding out I could be executed was a bit much for me to comprehend. I didn't mean to shut _you_ out, just everyone in general. And now, well, now I wish I hadn't. But I can't change that, okay? Please don't be mad or anything."  
I swallowed, unsure how she'd respond.  
"I'm not mad! We were all just so worried, and-"  
I cut her off. "Don't be. I might not want to die, but that's for tomorrow to decide."  
Shock pounded through the bond as she remembered what I was being charged for.  
"Rose, you can't possibly die! You didn't do it! I mean, anyone can see that!" She went on and on trying to defend me, and I intervened. I didn't really want to talk about my impending fate.  
"Liss, can we talk about something else?"  
She promptly ceased talking and plastered a sweet smile on her face, though I could tell it was an act. She was scared for me.  
"Yeah, sorry Rose. It'll all be fine. I'll stop my worrying."  
I knew she wouldn't stop worrying, but it helped to know she wanted me to stay calm. There was silence for a moment while the two of us groped for a better topic to pursue. After three months in this tiny, isolated place I was happy to discuss anything really, so I waited for Liss to come up with something.

"Oh, hey, I never did hear what exactly happened that night between you and-"  
I heard the word form in her head before she finished cutting off her sentence.  
"Adrian." I sighed.  
"Yeah, um, lovely weather isn't it?" Wow, my best friend is terrible at changing subjects.  
"Liss, I've been locked underground for the past three months, I'd hardly know. And what's going on with Adrian?"  
Lissa was at a loss for words. She simply didn't know what to say. I, however, was sucked into her head as she thought back to the memory that she had tried to hide from me for so long now.

Adrian stood on the runway for the Royal Court's airport. I ran after him, or rather, Lissa did.  
"Adrian, no! Come back!" She screamed at his retreating back as he walked toward a small jet. He continued to walk away whilst Lissa shouted for him to turn around, and he seemed to either not hear or ignore what she was saying.  
"I swear, Adrian Ivashkov, if you don't get back here right now-"  
"What, Lissa? You'll do what? What can you possibly take away from me? Everything I had, all I loved and cared for, it's gone."  
She had finally caught up to him when he started his screaming.  
"Please, Adrian, calm down-"  
"Don't you 'please, Adrian' me. Please doesn't get you anywhere, Lissa. Neither does begging. You pour your heart out to the woman you love, you think she's finally yours and bam! She's gone. You try to see her and she says she doesn't want you."  
Lissa could see the dark shadows under his eyes and she knew that she wasn't the only one up late at night thinking about me. His eyes had lost their sparkle, and there was no humorous tone in his voice when he spoke. He was frantic with worry, and the smell of alcohol on his breath told Liss that he had tried to keep me off his mind, and failed.

She spoke gently to him. "Adrian, she never said she didn't want you."  
"She never said she did, either."  
"But you know she does! What brought this on?"  
He wouldn't meet her eyes, and whilst Lissa waited for an answer, she knew she probably wouldn't get one.  
"Adrian? Maybe... Maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better?"  
_And see some sense in all of this_, she added mentally.  
"If Rose won't talk to me, then I don't see the point of talking to you. No offence Lissa, but my mind is made up. I'm leaving."  
"Adrian, NO! She'll come around, she's just-"  
"I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back."  
Lissa froze. Protests rose feebly to her lips, but she knew he wouldn't listen. Only I could make him stay, but I hadn't known this was happening.  
"Go see her. Rose." Lissa blurted out. "Tell her you just need... Five minutes. She'll talk. You know... She really does love you."  
"Don't. Say. That." He growled. "Anything but that. She shut me out, Liss. She's obviously moved on. Maybe she never loved me in the first place. That's probably it. Belikov; it was always him, though I'd hoped things had changed between them since he turned... I guess I was wrong."  
"Adrian, I-"  
"Goodbye, Lissa."  
And with that, he boarded the plane and left Lissa standing there, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Rose."  
Lissa's voice brought me back to the present day, but I couldn't speak. I feared I would cry, or scream, or need some form of restraining. She seemed to realise this and said gently, "Rose, it isn't your fault! He, um, overreacted."  
"I-it is m-m-my f-fault," I sobbed, trying and failing to hold back my tears. "If I hadn't j-just shut d-d-down like that, he w-would s-st-still be here!"  
With that, I collapsed onto my bed and threw my face into the pillow, not caring how unstable I must have seemed. After a few hushed whispers that I didn't bother trying to decipher, I heard the door to my cell open and felt someone sit next to me on the bed. I knew it was Lissa without having to look, so I continued on crying into the pillow, knowing she would worry for me and hating the weakness I was showing, but unable to stop.

Adrian left. It was all my fault, and there was nothing anyone could do to bring him back.

"Rose..." Lissa began gently. "If there's anything I can do, anything I can say..."  
"C-can you t-t-tell Adr-r-rian to v-visit me?"  
She hesitated, and I could feel her weighing up the options. Keep me from getting my hopes up, or tell me what she knew?  
The latter won out. "There's a rumour he'll come back to see you one last time at the trial, Rose."  
I paused, and sat up while wiping away what I hoped was the last of my tears. "Text him, Liss."  
Uncertainly, she said, "What would you like me to say?"  
I pondered for a moment. What could I possibly say to make him visit me?  
"Um... Tell him I said, I'm sorry I shut down. I'm sorry for everything. And can he please dream walk. Tonight. It's urgent. Tell him it had to do with what we discussed the night before I was taken away. Please, Lissa."  
She knew it was a long shot, and so did I. However, she saw the desperation in my eyes and how much I needed this. Now knowing how tomorrow would turn out, if things took a turn for the worst, well... if this was my last request ever, it was hardly fair to say no.

"Rose... I'll do it. But don't get your hopes up. Because I don't know how much further you can fall."  
At least she didn't sugar coat it, which was uncharacteristic for her. And whilst I knew that the odds of Adrian even caring any more were next to non-existent, I could hardly help hoping. This was my last chance. If he came through with this, there was still hope for the world. Well, that's an exaggeration. But there'd be a light at the end of the tunnel for me. If he decided to ignore my message and go on living without me, well... I couldn't bear to live without Adrian.

"Princess, your time is up."  
Guardian Mentel had returned to escort Lissa out, and once again I was alone for the night. Before exiting the building, Liss sent me a message through the bond.

_Sorry. Please don't worry. I'm sure it'll all be fine._

I hoped so. As long as I saw Adrian once more, I could face anything. Even death.

_Oh, and Rose? Text message sent. Sweet dreams, and don't stay up all night 'talking'._

I could feel the suggestive tone in her thoughts. Ah, Liss. Could your jokes get any lamer? Oh well, nothing I could do about the whole mess of a situation now.

"I'm guessing the Princess told you about Lord Ivashkov?"  
David had finally returned, and hoy, did he know how to irritate me.  
"Yeah, thanks for getting back to me earlier," I shot back at him.  
"Hey, no harm done right?" He flashed me his movie star smile that had made me swoon earlier. As if I'd fall for that act right now.  
"I nearly didn't let Lissa in, thanks to you! I could have sat up all night waiting for a visit from someone who isn't even here! How long have you know he was gone?"  
"No need to rip my head off. The day after he left, the entire place knew." He reconsidered. "Other than you, obviously."  
I shot him daggers with my eyes, and he felt it. He hastily avoided my piercing gaze and resumed his guardian post.

As for me, well I was going to catch some sleep... And hope that Adrian would find me tonight.

* * *

**Aww, poor Adrian. He thinks Rose doesn't love him! :"(**

**Okay, so what'd you think? Come on :) review!**

**Oh and to my amazing friend Lauren, who's LaurenNicoleIvashkov on here, we both know Adrian is MINE :D Although, all things aside, I'm going to marry Chace Crawford one day, so you know... Hehe.**

**REVIEW :) Please. Everyone who reviews can have some imaginary caramel cupcakes, because caramel is like the best food ever invented! Haha**

**Love Jess!**


	4. Chapter 3

****

****

**Alright guys, I know. Murder me for not updating sooner, it's been FOREVER. However, total computer bans kinda make it hard to get on and type more up for my lovely readers :(**

**It's done now though! And I'll try update like ASAP :) though not promising certain dates just in case :\**

**Definitely next Monday night at the LATEST though, because then I'll have my phone, and if I have to type it on that, I WILL!**

**This chapter is especially for Lauren :) because I love her. Hehe, and the rest of my amazing readers.**

**Reviewwwww? That would be amazing. Thankyaaa, enjoy!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: We all know this is Richelle Mead's. I just wish Adrian was mine :)_

**

* * *

******

Chapter Four:

_I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back._

Over and over, his words played in my head. I didn't know if I was awake of asleep. I could just see his emerald green eyes, so meserising yet so void of emotion.

_She's obviously moved on. Maybe she never loved me in the first place._

I never knew someone's words could hurt me like that. It was as if my heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces, and each jagged piece was cutting me from the inside out. How could he fail to see how I felt about him? It mightn't be love, but it was strong. For him to write me off like that, well, it was like he didn't know me at all. I must have still been awake at that point, because shortly after then I drifted off to sleep- and had the first nightmare I'd had in months. Funny how a broken heart scares me more than death.

I was running, yet everywhere I turned I saw Adrian's face. He looked so sad, so heartbroken; it made me want to cry. I couldn't say how long it lasted, but after what seemed like infinite time had passed, I felt the familiar pull of an Adrian dream. Finally.

My room at the Royal Court materialized around me. How ironic that he would bring us here tonight, the place that brought back so many memories from before my arrest. I was sitting on my bed, wearing simple jeans and a red cropped singlet, with my nazar around my neck and the Dragomir chotki around my left wrist, as per usual. Adrian stood in the doorway, facing away from me. From what I could see of him, he had on dark jeans and a black leather jacket - his hair obviously in its traditional stylishly messy state - and man, did he look amazing. I knew this would be a tough conversation, however, so I stopped thinking about how appealing he looked and instead concentrated on how to breathe, seeing as how he knocked me senseless with the mere sight of him. I willed my heart to stop pounding and resume a normal pace while I took a few deep breaths.

"Adrian."

Wow, my voice sounded really breathless, despite my attempts to calm myself. I mentally scolded myself whilst waiting for some acknowledgement. He went rigid, then eased the tension from his stiff posture and turned to face me. I looked him over from head to toe, astounded at the effect he was having on me. His clothes must have been made for him with the way they fitted perfectly everywhere. And boy, do I mean _everywhere_. Typical Adrian had chosen to leave him chest bare, and I remembered how sculpted it had felt under my touch three months ago. My gaze followed the perfect lines of his face right up until I met his eyes, and then I was lost; drowning in a sea of emerald green perfection. Seriously, I was content to sit and stare into his eyes all night. He, however, hastily looked away and cleared his throat.

"You said it was... Urgent?" I heard the questioning tone in his voice.

Ah, yes. Lissa's half-sibling. Silly of me to forget, but all I wanted was to finish where we had left off so long ago. Who could blame me?

"Yeah. Um, look about my trial tomorrow..."

I trailed off, unsure of how to start. "Well, just in case things don't, you know, work out too well for me-"

"Things will be just fine." I could see the hurt in his face as he realised what I wasn't saying: I could die tomorrow...

"Adrian, just in case. There's something you need to know."

"If it's about Belikov," he snarled, "I don't want to hear it."

He really was blind. I mean, not that he could know for sure what I was feeling without me saying it. Unless...

"Aura! Look at my aura, what colour is it?" I said excitedly.

He looked at me like I was crazy, but he obliged. I saw his eyes widen with shock, then he smiled smugly. "Little dhampir, your aura's all over the place. It's still ringed with black but-"

"But what?" I asked.

"It's slightly pink, I must admit." He smiled. "Though," he added with a frown, "You could still be thinking about Belikov."

I promptly got off the bed and walked over to him. "Don't be ridiculous, Ivashkov." I hesitated, shocked with where my thoughts were taking me. "I think I love you."

Though I was certain my aura had prepared him for that, I must have been wrong because he looked just about ready to faint.

"Little dhampir, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those three words."

Oh really? Well, now he knew and could be as happy as he wanted, but that still didn't change the fact that my time was limited.

"Adrian... I'm sorry I shut everyone out. I'm sorry I shut _you _out. I was just in shock about it all, I mean-"

"Shh, it's okay, I forgive you. You'll just have to make it up to me," he hinted with a suggestive tone. I didn't need any more encouragement.

I clasped my hands around his neck and our mouths met. Sinking into his kiss, I marvelled at how I had such an amazing guy all to myself. Sure, most Royal Moroi didn't stay with dhampirs for long, but while it lasted, I was happy. My lips parted as I allowed his tongue entrance into my mouth, and I moaned as his fingers traced patterns across my lower back, fascinated that I would react like that from a simple touch on my bare skin. Mmm, speaking of bare skin, I ran my fingers teasingly down his marvellous chest. Adrian shivered at my touch, and he growled as he pinned me against the wall, crushing my fingers against the button on his jeans. I stifled a giggle against his lips. Did _Adrian Ivashkov_ really just growl? I undid the button and slowly unzipped his jeans, and he let them fall to the floor before kicking them out of our way. His leather jacket soon joined them, and it was at that point he decided to pull away and look me in the eyes.

"We don't have to do this, little dhampir. You've made your point, I believe you're sorry. I don't want you to do anything just because you believe you have to make it up to me."

He sounded sincere, and I knew that he meant it. But I could see in his eyes how badly he wanted this, and well, to be honest so did I.

Slowly, cautiously, I trailed my fingers up his smooth, marble chest and wrapped them around his neck once more. Raising up on my tip-toes, I whispered huskily in his ear, "Ivashkov, now don't think I'm making anything up to you." Playfully biting his earlobe, I added, "You have no idea how badly I want this right now. I need you."

That was all he needed to press me back against the wall. He crushed his lips to mine and I ran my fingers through his hair and held on to him like there was no tomorrow. I don't know how long we stayed like that for, but the next thing I knew I was underneath him on my bed, and my jeans and singlet had long since been discarded.

"Adrian," I whispered, while he trailed kisses along my collarbone. "Please tell me we aren't going to face the same problem as last time?"

He froze. _Oh no,_ I thought.

"Well, I didn't think this was going to happen..."

I sighed. Please don't let me die tomorrow, because one of these days we'll finish what we started. Adrian gave me one last lingering kiss on the lips before rolling to the other side of the bed.

"What's the matter, babe? Afraid I'll bite?" I teased.

He groaned. "No, Rose. I'm afraid I will."

I thought that over for a minute, then glanced over at him. "Well..." I begun.

"Little dhampir," he sighed. "Don't make this harder for me than it already is."

I giggled. "Yeah, it looks pretty hard to me."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "You're not helping."

_You'll thank me later, _I thought, as I slowly positioned myself on top of him.

"Little dhampir," he warned.

I licked my lips, and I knew his self control was wavering. Leaving a trail of kisses up his neck, I bit him just under his ear. Then I pulled my hair back to reveal my neck.

"Your turn," I teased.

He didn't need telling twicce. In the blink of an eye, he sunk his fangs into my neck and moaned. I was drowning in pure ecstasy, and the world started to spin a little. Not that I cared. I could feel myself arching into Adrian and the effects of his bite taking me over. This sweet high was better than anything- the fact that it was in a dream meant nothing. It was over all too quickly, however, and he promptly moved to the other side of the bed. Probably worried I'd get some crazy ideas or something. Then I remembered.

"Oh, Adrian," I said in a sing-song voice.

He raised and eyebrow and said nothing. I reached over to my bedside table and retrieved the note I had received from Tatiana. Then I rolled over next to him and lay facing him.

"Haven't you had enough for one night?" He questioned jokingly.

I pretended to look deep in thought while running my fingers down his chest for what had to be the hundredth time tonight. "The question is, have _you _had enough?"

His breathing sped up, and then stopped when my fingers reached the top of his blue silk boxers. Smiling seductively at him, I used my other hand to slide the Queen's note under the waistband. Then I leaned over and kissed the lowest part of his stomach that wasn't covered by silk.

"Read that when you wake up," I said to him. "And now, Ivashkov, send me back to sleep please."

He laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you, little dhampir. You _are _asleep."

"Doesn't feel like it." I smiled. "Love you, Adrian."

"Love you too, little dhampir. Sweet dreams."

And then it all faded away, and I awoke in my prison cell once more. Good thing I was already horizontal, or the next thing I saw would have knocked me flat.

"Ah, Rosemarie. How lovely to see you again."

* * *

**Oooooh who's visiting Rose? Hehe, man I love Adrian. :) Who agrees Chace Crawford is like the ideal Adrian?**

***this is the part where you agree :P***

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWWWW! And I'll update sooner! Your reviews literally make my day :)**

**Love Jess! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. Let's all kill Jess for making us wait so long! So sorry! I know there really isn't an excuse; but this is the first time I've been on the laptop in MONTHS! And I had it all uploaded ready to go, but it deleted after 60 days so I had to reupload what I had saved on my computer (not much!) So yes. VERY short chapter, I'm typing the next one now! This is just so you have at least SOMETHING after your months of silence from me. SORRY AGAIN !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, which is good considering I can't even upload when I say I will. Richelle sticks to time frames, at least.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Long time no see, old man."

Abe Mazur stood before me, looking every bit the pirate mobster I'd thought him to be back when we met in Russia. He put on a look showing I'd offended him, but I saw the joking glint in his eyes.

"I'm surprised you're still in here. Knowing you, I'd half expected to see the door broken down and you on the run. Of course, that would make it harder to prove your innocence, so maybe it's for the better that you stayed locked up."

I laughed bitterly. "I doubt they'll believe my innocence anyway."

It was then that I noticed we were alone. After three months of being under heavy guard, I didn't really believe the guardians has suddenly stopped thinking of me as a threat.

"Alright, Zmey. What'd you do to dispatch the guards?"

Whilst my father could be charming at times, he was also the type to make threats- and back them up. In Baia, I had been on the receiving end of his threats, only to later find out it had all been for my safety and because his fatherly love for me had won through. Or maybe not 'fatherly love', considering we'd barely known each other at the time, and I hadn't even known we were related. However, just because things had changed between us since then didn't mean his nature toward others had changed in the least.

"It wasn't my doing, Rose."

Seeing my confused look, he continued. "You might like to speak with Pavel later though, he seems to be having fun catching up with old friends."

Now I understood. "So, Pavel's distracting them?"

Abe chuckled. "Hardly. Rose, you're coming with me."

I froze. "What? But my trial's not for another few hours!"

That was assuming I hadn't overslept, but something in Abe's expression told me I wasn't about to face the court just yet.

"Have some faith in me. I did swear you wouldn't go to trial, didn't I?"

"True as that might be, even you have your limits, old man."

He chuckled. "Rose, what would you say if I told you that you are now free to be a guardian again?"

I lay there blinking like an idiot, stunned. My eyes widened in surprise. "Today's hardly the day to joke around with me. Or are you trying to ease the awkward tension before my death sentence?"

Abe's expression hardened. "I told you: you will never, ever, ever go to trial or have to face a royal execution. Rosemarie Hathaway, don't make me say it twice. You're coming with me. No questions asked."

Shit. That was Abe's scary voice, and he was usingit on me!

* * *

**Yeah so that's it. Sorry times a million again! Will hopefully have the next chapter up today or tomorrow; not making any promises just because even if I did, you wouldn't believe it!**

**Review if you want; but I'll upload the next one with or without it, I owe you!**

**LOVE JESS.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Are you going to tell me where we're going any time soon?"

I was fed up with Abe by this point in time, after he blindfolded me and had Pavel take my hand to guide me while he led the way. I was relying on my sense of hearing and smell, and neither of them were really doing all that much for me.

"Rose, darling, if you're going to be a guardian then shouldn't you already be used to training exercises like this?"

"Did you really just call me darling?"

Abe laughed. "Kiz, you're my daughter. Aren't I allowed to call you that?"

_Not if you want to stay alive..._ I thought to myself. Instead of voicing my thoughts, however, I simply shook my head and bit my lip.

"Nearly here, Rose. You'll thank me when this journey is over."

I listened carefully to see if there were any giveaway signs of where we might be heading, but all I heard was the soft sound of Pavel and I's footsteps, as well as the thumping of whatever dressy shoes my father was wearing. Then, I froze.

"Adrian?"

Abe chuckled. "Wow, you dhampirs really don't have such a strong sense of smell, like us Moroi. I could smell him a mile away."

I merely smiled, and let my sense of smell take over. The smell of cloves lingered in the air, as well as a rather strong smell of alcohol, at which I crinkled my nose in distaste. Then I heard music to my ears: his laugh, which I could never get enough of.

"What, isn't a man allowed his vices when his amazing girlfriend is put in prison for an unmeasurable amount of time?"

"You're hardly a man," Abe chuckled. "Now do you want me to remove her blindfold or should we let her suffer longer?"

"Oh no you don't," I said. "I am sick to death of this blindfold and I hardly see the point to it."

"I shall explain why I had Pavel blindfold you later. Right now, I think you need a shower and a change of clothes. Adrian, take her to her room. Vasilisa will be waiting."

"Sure thing, Mr. Mazur."

"Call me Abe, Adrian."

And at that, Abe finally removed my blindfold and took off, Pavel on his heels. I turned to look at Adrian, and sharply inhaled as I drank him in. He chuckled, breaking the silence of my extensive gaze.

"Can't think how you managed to get a catch like myself, little dhampir?"

I rolled my eyes, then flashed him him one of my maneater smiles. "Come over here and I'll show you exactly what I keep you around for, Ivashkov."

"As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, I have strict orders from your father. Seeing as he scares me, I think it's wise I follow them."

I debated this. Abe and Adrian, plotting together? Something wasn't right. Seeing my confused look, Adrian took my hand.

"Follow me, love." 


End file.
